Biomarkers for conditions and diseases such as cancer include biological molecules such as proteins, peptides, lipids, RNAs, DNA and variations and modifications thereof.
The identification of specific biomarkers, such as DNA, RNA and proteins, can provide biosignatures that are used for the diagnosis, prognosis, or theranosis of conditions or diseases. Biomarkers can be detected in bodily fluids, including circulating DNA, RNA, proteins, and vesicles. Circulating biomarkers include proteins such as PSA and CA125, and nucleic acids such as SEPT9 DNA and PCA3 messenger RNA (mRNA). Circulating biomarkers also include circulating vesicles. Vesicles are membrane encapsulated structures that are shed from cells and have been found in a number of bodily fluids, including blood, plasma, serum, breast milk, ascites, bronchoalveolar lavage fluid and urine. Vesicles can take part in the communication between cells as transport vehicles for proteins, RNAs, DNAs, viruses, and prions. MicroRNAs are short RNAs that regulate the transcription and degradation of messenger RNAs. MicroRNAs have been found in bodily fluids and have been observed as a component within vesicles shed from tumor cells. The analysis of circulating biomarkers associated with diseases, including vesicles and/or microRNA, can aid in detection of disease or severity thereof, determining predisposition to a disease, as well as making treatment decisions.
Vesicles present in a biological sample provide a source of biomarkers, e.g., the markers are present within a vesicle (vesicle payload), or are present on the surface of a vesicle. Characteristics of vesicles (e.g., size, surface antigens, determination of cell-of-origin, payload) can also provide a diagnostic, prognostic or theranostic readout. There remains a need to identify biomarkers that can be used to detect and treat disease. microRNA and other biomarkers associated with vesicles as well as the characteristics of a vesicle can provide a diagnosis, prognosis, or theranosis.
The present invention provides methods and systems for characterizing a phenotype by detecting biomarkers that are indicative of disease or disease progress. The biomarkers can be circulating biomarkers including vesicles and microRNA.